


un couple pas si surprenant.

by LittleWolfLightwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfLightwood/pseuds/LittleWolfLightwood
Summary: hello, c'est la première fois que j'écrit est que je publie aussi. j'espère que ça va vous plaire et désoler pour les fautes à l'avance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, c'est la première fois que j'écrit est que je publie aussi. j'espère que ça va vous plaire et désoler pour les fautes à l'avance.

A Beacon Hills High School, il y deux groupes que personnes ne pensaient jamais voir ensemble.

Les populaires, Jackson Witthemore un grand blond arrogant, riche, fils d’un grand avocat reconnue. Lydia Martin, une jeune fille à la chevelure de feu, très belle, superficiel par choix car elle est très intelligente mais le cache. Ils ont était un petit moment ensemble mais se sont séparer quand Jackson c’est avoué à lui-même qu’il préféré la gente masculine. Son meilleur ami Danny Mahealani, Gay assumé, ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Il n’y a que c’est deux personnes qui sont au courant des préférences de Jackson.

Et le groupe des losers, ils sont deux : Scott McCall et Stiles Stilinski. Le premier est un latino a la mâchoire de travers, un peu trop gentil pour son bien et horriblement niais. Le deuxième, Stiles, est un jeune garçon a la peau pâle pleine de grains de beautés, hyperactif et TDA-H. Ce dernier, a beaucoup fait parler de lui au lycée car tout le monde a appris qu’il était gay quand des élèves l’on vue avec son ex petit copain Derek Hale.

Qui dit rentré dit nouveau élèves. Cette année c’était Allison Argent. Elle est rapidement devenue la meilleure amie de miss Martin et la petite copine du latino. Donc les deux groupes se sont rapprocher et ont passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Ils ont appris a ce connaître et à s’apprécier. Au cours de l’année se sont ajouter Erica Reyes, Une jeune fille blonde avec beaucoup de caractère. Son petit copain Vernon Boyd,qui n’est pas un grand bavard. Isaac Lahey, un blond a bouclette et nouveau petit ami de Lydia.

Puis,Liam, Kira, Mason et Corey en couple respectivement.Les deux seuls célibataires étaient donc Stiles et Jackson.

Au fil des mois le bond et le châtain se sont rapprocher, personne ne sait vraiment quand ils sont devenus aussi proche. C’est évidemment Lydia qui a vue que Jackson ne laisser pas indifférent Stiles et inversement,mais elle n’a rien dit pour voir comment leur relation allait évolué. Après une semaine tout le monde s’en ai aperçue mais Lydia les a fait taire d’un regard noir.

Ils avait leurs habitude: le matin un bisous sur la joue de l’autre puis après ils aller devant le casier de l’un ou de l’autre pour parler. Dans la plus part des cours il se mettait a côté à midi le même phénomène se produisait.

Le jours où leur relation a pris un nouveau tournant se fut en rentrant d’une séance de cinéma avec tout la bande au complet. Jackson avait ramener Stiles, arriver devant la porte de chez lui Stiles ni tien plus et embrassa Jackson. Il ne savait pas si Jackson le voyait plus qu’un ami ou non mais lui ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu’il était tombé amoureux de ce petit blond arrogant, il fut agréablement surpris quand son baiser lui fut rendue.Tous les deux ne savaient pas où leur relation allait les menées mais tant qu’ils étaient ensemble ils avaient le certitude qu’ils pourraient tout traverser.


End file.
